dragonball_universe_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 Script: College or house? Norino moves in with Goku!
Title: 'College or house? '''Title2: '''Norino moves in with Goku! '''Description: '''This is the start of DBUX. There is a young girl named Norino. She first narrates her life, how her mom died, and how horrifying her dad is. But then she bumps into a bodybuilder and thinks he is going to beat her up, but he turns out to be friendly.... and Goku! She tells Goku about where she is going and about her. Goku thinks why she is going there, then Goku introduces himself and the others. Goku asks a random question; "Want to come to our house?" "Uh..... O-Okay? Sure.... I guess...." '''Notes and stuff: '''Yes, you may animate and make episodes, but remember Norino's personality: SHY! CARING! QUIET! Thx! Also, Goten and Trunks are 4 years old in this! Scene 1: The buddy-builder, the shy-guy. '''Norino: '[Sigh] If i had one wish, it would be a better life or to not be shy.... or a friend.... who never moved away.... ever.... My name is Saitomura Norino, i am 19 years old. My father was never nice to me ever since my mother died, from a shooting. She worked at a flower shop, with fancy sakura trees she called "Saitomura family love" or "Norini as a plant". She always called me "Norini"... Until the shooting... My father became greedy, and treated me like i was worthless, and never cared for me after that. He kicked, punched, slapped, spanked, tested on, and nearly stabbed me... Well, at least its that time of life: College, I will become smarter, get a job, meet someone that will actually love me, and i will be away from my father. I might be going to the one Mama was in. That would b--[Bumps into person] ''UNH! Ow-ho-ho-ho-how! '''Goku: '''Did that hurt'cha ma'am? '''Norino: 's''cream'' I-I'm sorry sir! P-Please don't hurt me! I-I promise, i'll to anything! Please-please-please-please-please-- 'Goku: '''Hurt you?! BUT YOUR SOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUTTTEEE!! [''Pets] 'Norino: '''U-Unh.....? [''Extremely quiet] T-Thank... you... 'Goku: '''What's your name? I'm Goku! '''Norino: '''U-Uh.... N-Norino... And... I'm 19... And, i was gonna go to my mothers college... '''Goku: '''Oh! A college? Cool! Anyways, hi Norino! Meet my friends! EY! GUYS! OVER HERE! '''Piccolo: '''Hm? 'walk to Goku and Norino'' Krillin: ''Sup Goku? '''Goten: '''What do you need dad? '''Goku: '''Guys, this is Norino! She is 19! '''Vegeta: '''Kakarot, enough meeting people on the street! Its ridiculous, foolish, stupid! Like you! '''Krillin: '''Vegeta, you frickin' ray of sunshine! '''Trunks: '[Walks closer to Norino, waves] ''Hi Norino! I'm Trunks, I am 4. So is my best friend Goten! '''Norino: '[Bends over, puts hands on knees] Oh! Hello Trunks, you are adorable! 'Goten: '''Hey! [''Puffs cheeks] I'm cute too! 'Norino: '''Oh? AHHH?! Cute!!!! '''Trunks and Goten: '''Whos cuter?! '''Vegeta: '''TRUNKS, ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS! '''Norino: '''Well, both are cute.. '''Krillin: '''Calm down guys! Crazyness only makes it worse! '''Piccolo: '''I'm the only one who hasn't talked yet and everyone is acting like they got a mansion for Christmas. '''Norino: '''Everyone calm down please! '[Random silence] Goku: 'Want to come to our house? '''Norino: '''Uh..... O-Okay? Sure.... I guess.... '''Goku: '''Yeah! 'Theme song, season one plays. Scene 2, after theme song ''Goku and Chi-Chi's house '''Goku: '''Chiiiii-Chiiiiiiii~ Were home! '''Chi-chi: '''Oh good! Can you hand me the groceries and stuff? '''Goku: '''Groceries? Nahh! We got a person instead! '''Chi-Chi: '''WHAT?! ONLY A PERSON?! YOU KIDNAPPED A PERSON?! YOU NUT-JOB! '''Goku: '''Chi-Chi... '''Chi-Chi:' DON'T "CHI-CHI" ME! 'Norino: '''Oh? P-Please don't argue! My name is Saitomura Norino, I was gonna go to a college, but... '''Chi-Chi: '''URRGGGGHHH!!! GOKU! '''Goku: '[Pulls Norino closer] She said "Okay" so she's fine coming. [Smiles] Sooooooo.....?